


The Letter

by TheAmazingCat (Kaybay2323)



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: tw character death, tw heartbreak, tw loss of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaybay2323/pseuds/TheAmazingCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where Richard wins Bosworth, and Anne doesn’t die, but Katherine of Gloucester still dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Historically not much is known about her, not even her age (She has to be at least 14 years old in 1484 though), all we do know about her post-Bosworth is that she does die, between Bosworth and the coronation of her cousin, Elizabeth of York. We do not know what she died of. This is my own take on what possibly could have happened to her. I chose to make Anne alive more because she would have a better relationship with Katherine then Joanna of Portugal probably would have, given the date. And I think it’s relevant to the story that they both are mourning together.

**Spring 1486**

_Another coffin, another child in the ground…_

Richard thought quietly to himself, he put down the letter on his desk, his hands shaking. Just two years ago he had buried Ned, around the same time. And now this, the letter was from her husband. He of course wrote empty words of how he mourned for her, Richard thought bitterly. Richard did not care whether or not his words were true. It did not change the fact that she was gone.

Richard had not left his solar since he had heard the cruel news, childbed is what the doctors claimed. They said that the babe came too early, and that both lives had been lost.

Richard remembered when Katherine wrote to him, telling him of her news. He of course was filled with happiness for her, and sent the best to attend to her needs. How could this have happened? His mother had gone into childbed thirteen times and had come out with many fine children, his sister Elizabeth was similar, even Lady Grey had birthed many fine children? Why was it that his were stolen of their breath before life truly began? He could not understand what test the Lord was putting him under? Was it because of her conception? Could the most merciful God hold that against his beloved daughter?

Richard chugged the remains of the wine in his goblet and called for the servant boy to fetch him more. At first he had not believed it, when he read the letter. He thought it must be some cruel trick laid upon him. But the ink proved to be true.

 

_“I regret to inform Your Grace, of the death of your daughter, Katherine, who took to childbed suddenly, two days ago.”_

 

Richard held the letter in his shaking hand, rereading it over and over again. He was unable to look away from it; His little girl was dead, the second of his children. Of all his children she was the one who took after him in appearance the most, John was blonde, like his mother, Ned was Anne’s boy through and through, the babes that had followed had lighter hair, perhaps they would have darkened with age but Richard would never know. But Katherine she had his coloring, his dark hair that curled at the ends, and such pretty blue eyes.

He could not believe she was dead; she was not yet 17 years. She had been such a comfort to him when Ned died, reassuring him that Ned was in Heaven with the Lord. Now she would be the one to comfort Ned.

 

Richard heard his solar door creak open, he already knew it was Anne. That she would come to him after hearing the news. Surely by now the whole court knew that his daughter was dead.

He looked up and saw Anne’s eyes were puffy from tears.

“You’ve heard.” He said roughly, not being able to stand up to greet her.

“Oh Richard, Katherine was… she was” Anne lost her words, drawing her self near to her husband, longing to comfort him.

Katherine had not been her daughter by blood, but she loved the girl. She remembers fondly of the little girl who, gently touch her growing belly and ask if her new sibling would be a girl so she could have a playmate.

_“Lady Anne, John gets a little brother to play with.” She would pout._

She had been so happy when Anne birthed little Bella. It was such a shame she died. She had hoped they would be as close as she was to her sisters.

Anne also thought of how much of a comfort more children would be to Richard right now. She silently cursed herself for not getting pregnant yet.

“I have one living child left to this world.” Richard spoke solemnly thinking of Johnny, he would soon be a man. He must survive into manhood and survive Richard in life. He could not take the loss of Johnny it would break him utterly. “I must send for him. I want him court, I want to keep him close to me.”

“We will send for Johnny at once.” Anne agreed, she too longed to keep her step-son close to her during this time of need.

“She wasn’t supposed to die.” Richard spoke “Its my fault…” Richard said under his breath.

“Richard, you cannot possibly think.” Anne exclaimed, knowing her husband well. That he would burden himself with how this death occurred

“Clearly she was too young for childbed, if she hadn’t been married off, 15 was too young to be married.” He shouted, shoving the damned letter off his table.

“Richard.” Anne scolded moving to stand beside his chair, forcing him to look at her, “I was married at 14, and for gods sake we married I had just turn 16. You did as any father would; Earl of Huntingdon is a good man, he was an honorable match. Katherine was so pleased when you betrothed her. She was happy Richard, you made her happy, you did not cause her death.” Anne said forcibly.

Richard sighed loudly, he still felt as if he had done something wrong. That he was not there for his child in her time of need. Just as he was not their for Ned. He had failed his children. How could Anne not see that? Richard took Anne’s hand into his own, her convictions is what made him love her so deeply. She never doubted him.

 

They sat in silent for a few moments. Richard’s mind turned to his little girl, He remembered the strange feeling in his chest when he realized the babe in his arms was a girl. He had been sure it would be a boy, a brother for Johnny, he had not planned on Katherine, he did not truly know what to do with a girl. He remembered the little girl, who had once run around the halls of Middleham chasing after her brothers. How she would run up to him and tug on his robes until he knelt down to her level. He remembers the young lady’s needlework he admired, who had been unsure of her place once he became King. He remembers telling her of her betrothal, how her face shined with happiness, and how she thanked him so considerably. He remembered the pride he felt the when he heard she was with child. And now this, he still feels the pain of the discard letter.

“You should rest.” Anne finally spoke. “Come to bed with me Richard.” She put her hands on his shoulders.

With that Richard suddenly turned around looked up at Anne, and clung to her.He had a sudden desire to feel that she too was still here beside him, and had not left him. He longed also to see Johnny, to reassure himself of his health. But then he thought of his two other children, how they did not get to know his warm embrace before they died.

“I was not with them.” He muttered, “Ned, and Katherine, both died alone, without us…” He said, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over his eyes.

Anne just clung to him tighter; in the hopes he would someday realize that his children’s death was not his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please give me a kudos if you did and don't forget to leave a comment as, telling me what I liked.


End file.
